


Holidays Past and Present

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Biting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jason has a precious few good memories of holidays past, Tim doesn't.  Jason doesn't like that so he creates his own holiday for Tim to celebrate.  Of course, it's a very Jason sort of holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> This was written mostly to get my Jason Muse off of my back but also for bradygirl_12's 2010 DCU Fic/Art Bondage Challenge.

"Yeah, it wasn't much," Jason drawled as he sprawled on his back in the middle of Tim's bed. "But it was from my mom, you know? Stupid little second hand Transformer. Never did figure out how to make that thing transform. 'Course my stupid step-dad broke it the next day. Threw it against the wall when I pissed him off. Still, it was a pretty cool present while it lasted."

Tim nodded automatically. He let Jason's words wash over him without responding to them specifically. Memories of good holidays were something that Tim wished he had. A moment later Jason grabbed him by the throat and slammed Tim back on the bed, straddling his hips.

"Jason!" Tim snapped up at him. The grip on his throat wasn't tight enough to interfere with his breathing. "Let go!"

"There a reason why you're playing bobble-head at me?" Jason asked.

The stern look in his eyes was coupled with a disappointed tilt to his mouth that made Tim's stomach flop inside of him. He wanted to buck Jason off but Jason's thumb caressed the side of Tim's Adam's apple in a gesture that was tender for him, despite the fact that it was vaguely uncomfortable for Tim.

"Well?" Jason asked.

"I just…" Tim started and then stopped as words failed him.

"Just?"

"Don't have any good holiday memories," Tim finished in such a tiny voice that Jason had to lean closer to catch Tim's words.

He released Tim's neck, sitting back against Tim's hips firmly enough that it made his cock stir. Pure disbelief filled Jason's face. Tim did buck at the look but Jason rocked with the move, settling back down on top of Tim as if it had been nothing.

"No good holiday memories," Jason said. His expression made it into a question.

"No," Tim said resentfully.

"You got presents, didn't you?" Jason asked.

"Of course," Tim said. "Lots of them, all out of a catalog, ordered by the maid or my nanny."

"Parties?"

"No, I never had any friends," Tim explained. He put his hands on Jason's hips, trying somewhat hesitantly to push him off. Jason didn't budge.

"School celebrations?" Jason asked.

He leaned forward and set his hands on Tim's shoulders to slowly and deliberately to hold him down. Tim bristled up at him and then sighed, shaking his head no. Every birthday and Christmas had been filled with presents picked by people who didn't care. Every party had been a fiasco with Tim sidelined by the other kids or mocked and then not invited. School events had always been tests of his ability to pretend that he didn't care that his parents never showed up. Even his one trip to the circus had been marred by a double-murder, not that Tim really regretted that as Dick and Robin had been the only bright spots in his life for years after that.

"That sucks," Jason whispered.

"Yeah," Tim whispered back. "Let me go, Jason."

"No."

Jason shifted position, draping himself on top of Tim like a blanket made of muscle. It should have been oppressive but Tim found it strangely comforting, at least until Jason bit his neck hard enough to make Tim squawk.

"That hurt!" Tim grunted, trying to twist free. He could barely breathe from the weight of Jason pressing against his chest.

"Good," Jason murmured into Tim's neck before biting him again.

He pinned Tim's wrists and twined the legs together so that Tim couldn't kick him off. Every bite made Tim curse at him and struggle despite the way it made his cock fill. Tim nearly fought his way free when Jason switched his wrists into a one-handed grip while pulling his shirt up for more access to Tim's nipples. Jason kept his grip on Tim.

"Let me… go," Tim panted once he'd worn himself out struggling.

"Nope," Jason said against Tim's nipple. He bucked his hips and then laughed at the whine that tore out of Tim's throat. "You don't want me to let go."

"Yes I do," Tim complained.

"Really?" Jason asked.

He stopped moving his hips, stopped biting Tim's nipples, stopped everything. Tim whined twice as loudly in protest. Jason laughed and returned to his biting. His free hand snaked between them to pull his belt free. When he sat up and ground down against Tim's crotch with the belt suspended in one hand there was a silent question in his eyes. A shiver of excited fear worked its way down Tim's spine.

"Yes," Tim breathed around the lump in his throat.

"Freak," Jason murmured fondly.

"Shut up," Tim complained.

He didn't resist as Jason bound his wrists with the belt. A half hitch around the bed frame's slats secured Tim well enough that he couldn't flee. Jason grinned and set to work stripping Tim naked. Tim's shirt ended up pushed up around the belt around his wrists. Jason grabbed Tim's thighs and pushed them back towards his chest.

"Happy Bondage Day, Timmy," Jason said as he bit his way down Tim's inner thigh.

"Happy _what?_ " Tim asked as he fought down a bubble of laughter. He gasped as Jason left a huge hickie just above where the hem of his boxers would hit.

"Bondage Day," Jason said with a huge grin. "International holiday devoted to Bondage."

"…You made that up," Tim said, glaring at him.

"So? You'll still have a good holiday to remember. I'll even make sure to make it a yearly celebration, just for you."

Tim moaned as Jason stopped talking and set to work on making sure that Tim was lubed, ready and hard as a rock. He wanted to be annoyed at Jason but the happy little glow in his heart didn't allow that. Jason had weird ways of showing that he cared, but sometimes he got it exactly right.

"Thank you," Tim gasped a few minutes later. Jason was pounding him through the mattress, concentration making him frown.

"Freak," Jason laughed. "My freak, but you're still a freak, Timmy."

"Harder!" Tim panted with a challenge in his eyes that Jason immediately responded to.

It didn't take long for Tim to come all over himself. Jason followed very quickly after that, collapsing on Tim's chest. Tim smiled against Jason's neck despite the growing discomfort in his arms. He waited until his breathing had calmed a little bit before putting his lips against Jason's ear.

"So what else do you do to celebrate Bondage Day?" Tim asked.

Jason started laughing, shaking both Tim and the bed with his humor. He reared up on his elbows to grin down at Tim.

"I'm sure I can come up with some fun ways of celebrating," Jason said. "Freak."

"Bully."

"Stalker."

"Creep."

They shared a grin for a long moment and then Jason was flipping Tim over and pulling his wrists free so that he could secure them behind Tim's back. Tim moaned. It might be a made up holiday that gave Jason an excuse to get sex but Tim thought it was going to be his favorite holiday.


End file.
